Regaining Sanity and Regaining Harry
by Monkey's Mama
Summary: The final battle of Hogwarts; Ron loses his life at the hands of Bellatrix and Rodolphis Lestrange. Draco and Hermione end their reign of terror. Harry then loses his mind. Can Harry regain his sanity with the help of his friends? Rated M warnings inside
1. Warnings and Disclaimers

**WARNINGS / DISCLAIMERS / COPYRIGHT INFO:**

** Please read, as this will explain my writing style and how I'm going to utilize the books and and such. **

I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I just use her characters, places, and some events to create my own HP fanstasy world.

Most, if not all characters will be OOC.

I will be writing as if the Battle of Hogwarts was won (which it was in the books/ movies), however, Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Mad Eye have survived. George still has an ear missing. Also, I'm writing this as if Ron died in the final battle, it's an important catylist in this fic.

There will be some sex scenes (male-female, and male-male; I don't write girl-girl).

There may be a pregnancy or two (female and male).

I will switch POV frequently (Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Fred and George).

I cuss like a sailor, so they characters will to.

Enough with the disclaimers and warnings bull...here's chapter one...


	2. The Battle of Hogwarts

**Chapter One: The Battle of Hogwarts**

Harry looked around frantically for his friends, pleading against all odds that they were all safe. He ventured into the Great Hall, which had been converted into something of a field hospital.

That was when he saw them.

The Weasleys; Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny, joined by Hermione, and...Harry couldn't believe his eyes..._Draco Malfoy with his arm around Hermione's shoulders!_ He tried to act calm as he approached them. Where was Ron? He should be here. Wait 'til he gets a look at Malfoy with his arm around Mione.

That's when it hit him. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't cry that hard for someone who wasn't her own child, or "adopted" child, as she called Harry and Hermione.

_Not Ron, _he thought, as a pain like a knife turning in his heart hit him. _Not my best mate, the closest thing I've had to a brother! It can't be Ron!_

Unfortunately, it was Ron. He lay in a stretcher, surrounded by his family, _and that scum Malfoy_, Harry reminded himself. He'd have a word with Draco when this was all said and done.

"Harry! You're okay!" Hermione said tearfully. "We thought you had..."

"We thought you had gone the way of Ron," Draco supplied for her.

"Don't you _EVER_ use my best mate's name," Harry snarled. "You've done _nothing _but cause us trouble from the day we met on the train!"

"Harry," Molly Weasley said softly.

"Molly, I'm so sorry," Harry said, again looking at his peaceful-appearing mate. "Who did it?"

"Harry dear, Draco tried to save Ron," Molly began. "He turned against his own aunt, Bellatrix...she...used the Cruciatus Curse on him. Tried to make him break. He fought it. When she...when she realized that he was stronger then she'd anticipated she...she killed him, with help from Rodolphus."

"What happened during their duel?" Harry whispered.

"First Bellatrix read his mind using Legilimecy. She saw that he was protecting Hermione," Draco deadpanned. "She told Rodolphus, he put a Body-Bind hex on him. She...carved "BLOOD TRAITOR" into his chest, and used the Killing Curse. I disarmed Rodolphus a moment too late. Had I disarmed him a second earlier, Ron would have been able to run."

"Draco, its not your fault," Fred said. "George and I saw it."

"Thanks, Fred," Draco solemnly replied. "They turned on Hermione. I saw the glint in Rodolphus' eyes. He was going to torture, possibly rape, then kill her. I had to do something. Bellatrix cast a Sectumsempra, to weaken Mione. I jumped in front of her, taking it. Hermione had her wits about her to disarm and kill them."

"Malfoy...you...saved one of my best mates, and tried to save another. A Blood traitor and a Muggle-born at that," Harry said. "I owe you an apology.

"No, you don't Harry," Draco said. "Trying to save Ron, and saving Hermione was my apology to you."

"For what?" Harry said.

"For being a total arse to you during school," Draco replied. "For not telling anyone that I wanted to leave the Death Eaters."

"You did?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Just then, Harry felt excruciating pain in his head. Very unlike the pain he felt in his scar when Voldemort felt extreme emotions. He collapsed on the floor, but not before he muttered on last word: "Ron".


	3. Wake Up, Harry! Hermione

**Chapter Two: Harry, Wake up! Mione POV**

"I'm worried about Harry," I said to Molly as we left the room he had always shared with Ron when he stayed at the Burrow. "Actually, I'm really fucking worried. It's been a week and a half, shouldn't he be awake by now?"

"Hermione, Harry suffered a great loss, we all did," Molly said. "I lost a son, but Harry lost the first friend he had ever made."

"I know," I sighed. "But it feels like I haven't just lost the man I loved, it feels as if my world has gone to shite."

"He'll wake up dear."

***Two weeks later***

I was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to eat. Nothing was the same anymore without Ron, or Harry, for that matter. The house seemed subdued.

"Morning Mione," Fred said as he sat across from me. "How're you feeling?"

"Like a fucking bloody wreck," I said truthfully. "Yourself?"

"Couldn't have said it better," he answered. "Any improvements on Harry?"

"He's still comatose," I muttered. "I'm scared Fred."

"So am I."

Just then, Ginny ran into the kitchen, panting.

"Harry just said your name, Mione!" she gasped. "Hurry!"

We ran upstairs, up four flights. I was the first the reach Harry's room.

"Harry?" I said tenatively. "It's Hermione."

"Wanted to save...Mione...was going to...marry her," Harry moaned. "Ron...best mate."

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" I asked.

"That Ron was going to marry you?" Fred said. "Yeah, he did."

I sat on the bed that lay a few feet from Harry's. _Ron's bed_ I thought with a start. I picked up the pillow and held it close to me, the indescribable smell of Ron wafted from it. I started crying.

"Mione, please don't cry," Fred said, sitting next to her. "I may not be any blood relation to you, but you're my little sister, I hate to see you upset."

"Thank you Fred," I sobbed. "Harry, please wake up. We need you."

He stirred.

"Mione...loved you...wanted...kids...Hugo...Rose," Harry said, still not himself.

"Hugo? Rose?" I gasped. "I told Ron that I wanted two children, named Hugo and Rose. I never thought he'd remember!"

"Apparently he did," Ginny said comforting me. "He loved you Mione."

"Ring...drawer...why Ron?" Harry was still talking.

"Mione, open Ron's drawer," Fred said. Sure enough, there was a small velvet box inside, on top of a letter. I read it aloud:

_Hermione,_

_ If you're reading this, I didn't make it through the battle. I just want you to know that I love you and my last thoughts dying were of you. You made me immensly happy._

_ I want you to have this ring, I was going to propose to you with it. Since you're reading this, I can assume that I'm gone, buried in the family graveyard just past the garden. I don't expect you to wear it on your left hand, but please, love, wear it however you like. _

_ Hermione, I want you to be happy after I'm gone. I'll understand if you move on and find love with someone else. (Just not Harry, he's already told me of his intentions with Ginny; if he all had lived through the battle, Harry wanted to have a joint wedding - you and me, and him and Gin.) _

_ I love you, Mione._

_ Eternally yours,_

_ Ronald Bilius Weasley_

As I read the last paragraph to Fred and Ginny, they both turned to Harry. Ginny started crying, and laid beside Harry on the bed.

"Please wake up Harry," she whispered to him. "Please love."

I lost all control of my emotions. I broke down on Fred's shoulder.

Just then, Arthur came through the door. "Hermione, Draco's here to speak to you, as you requested." He then noticed Ginny on the bed with now-comatose Harry. I handed him the letter Ron wrote me.

"Harry wants to marry Ginny?" he asked.

"That's what Ron said," I replied, my voice shaking. As Arthur read and reread the letter, I opened the velvet box. Inside, there was a ring. Not just any ring though, the same ring I had admired in Diagon Alley when Ron and I went on our last date before the battle. Somehow, he managed to get back to the Alley without me and purchased the ring.

"Oh, Ron," I whispered as I slipped it onto my right ring finger. "It's beautiful."

Just then, Ginny's voice rose. "Harry James Potter, you wake up this instant so I can tell you how much I love you!"

"He won't Gin," Arthur said. "He needs intense sessions with a mind-healer."

"Then get him one!" she screamed at her father. "I don't care how much it costs! I want Harry back!"

"Genevra, that's already been taken care of," Arthur said. "Draco Malfoy is paying for any and all treatments, and anything else we may need out of his inheiritance."

Just as Arthur finished talking, Draco walked up behind him. Ginny and I stood and ran to him.

Ginny got there first. "Thank you Draco, for giving Harry everything he needs," she said.

Draco put her at an arm's length. "It's my pleasure," he said. "In fact, once Harry is lucid again, and you decide on a wedding date, I'll pay all expenses."

"Draco!" Ginny cried. "Thank you!"

"Move, Gin. It's my turn!" I said. "Dammit, Ginny, let him breathe!"

I gingerly hugged Draco, he was rubbing his ribs where his fucking bitch of an aunt sliced him. "Thank you," I said against his chest.

"For what?"

"Saving my life," I said calmly. Suddenly, I felt sick. "Oh shite."

"What?" everyone said.

"I'm gonna retch!" I gasped. "Loo!"

I ran to the loo, barely making it. I retched everything I had eaten that day. Then it dawned on me...nausea, vomiting...sore breasts...was I pregnant? Ron and I didn't use a contraceptive spell the last time we had had sex. We were trying to get pregnant.

I took a deep breath and walked back into Harry's room.

"Erm...does anyone know a pregnancy-detection spell?" I asked.

"I do," Draco said. I looked at him with shock on my face. "When I was with Pansy, she always flubbed the spell. Damn near killed me everytime she said she might be pregnant...stupid slag."

"Please, just do the spell," I said. "I want to know if I'm carrying Ron's child."

Arthur didn't looked shocked at all that I admitted to having sex with his son; maybe he knew? _Fuck,_ I thought. _Our silencing charms probably weren't strong enough; he probably heard everything. Ron did know how to..._

"Mione?" Draco asked, I think he had said my name a few times.

"Sorry, well?"

"You're pregnant."

Hope swelled inside me. I was going to have Ron's child. Then..."Oh shit! I'm going to have Ron's child!"

"Mione, calm down!" Ginny suddenly said.

"I can't! I'll be a single mum. I'll be a laughing stock! Ron and I were trying, yes. But we only had sex once unprotected!"

"Hermione, calm down," Arthur said. "Do you see any of us laughing? I'm thrilled you're going to have my first grandchild."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, really. Now, do you have any names picked out?"

"Hugo for a boy, Rose for a girl," I stammered. "I need to lay down."

"Draco, could you fetch the Healer from the kitchen?" Arthur said. "She needs to do Harry's preliminary examination."

"Yes, Arthur."


	4. Harry's First 2 Evaluations Ginny's PoV

**Chapter Three: Harry's First 2 Evaluations Ginny's PoV**

_Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

_Psychiatric Evaluation_

_30 July 1997_

_Healer: Regina Britt_

**Name:** Harry James Potter

**Date of Birth:** 31 July 1980

**Age:** 17; however, tomorrow (31 July 1997, Mr. Potter will be 18.)

**Discription:** Medium height, and build, black hair, green eyes, poor eye sight

**Scars, Marks, Tattoos:** Lightning bolt scar on right side of forehead (did I really need to answer that? We all know about Harry's scar.)

**Catalyst to Mental Health Deterioration:** Multpile possible catalysts - including the defeat of the Dark Lord, the death of his best mate, the shock of Draco Malfoy defecting to the Light, and much more.

**Possible Healing Approach: **Mr. Potter's case is unique. No one has survive the Killing Curse, yet here lays the one man who's survived it not once, or twice, but thrice. Recommended aggressive mental healing, as well as physical - in the weeks Mr. Potter has been incapasitated, he has lost a significant amount of weight (will talk with caregivers regarding this and magical feeding). Possibe approaches to mental healing include but are not limited to: outside stimulation i.e. talking, music etc, Legilimency (to see exactly what he saw, in his own perspective; to investigate more catalysts and healing approaches), and memory-altering (Miss Hermione Granger, Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley, along with their surviving children are quick to refuse this approach).

**Notes:** Miss Genevra Weasley (16 yrs) wishes to first pursure outside stimulation; given that she is his betrothed, I see no reason not to try that first. Miss Weasley also requested Harry be worked with vigorously, to restore him to his former glory.  
>Miss Hermione Granger has requested that if our previous attempts do not work, she would like for the altering to be limited to seeing Mr. Ronald Weasley (Mr. Potter's deceased best mate) dead (alter his memory so he does not remember seeing Ronald laying dead), but still have the knowledge that his is, in fact, beyond the veil. <p>

**Healer's Notes / Current Concerns and Hopes for The Patient:** I feel as if with enough willpower on Harry side and Healing on our side, Mr. Potter will soon be the Harry Potter that these people have come to know and love. Mr. Potter's condition is severe, but not grave. I have faith that he will pull through this.  
>Also, I'd like to state for the record that Draco Lucius Abaxas Malfoy will be overseeing each Healing session as he has graciously financed Mr. Potter's recovery process.<p>

**A Note to Future Healers of This Patient:** The people around Harry are very close to him, they love him like a brother, son, nephew, etc. Hermione Granger may assist in any way she can, however, do make sure she doesn't handle any noxious potions or performs powerful spells. She is currently in her second month of pregnancy.

**Next Healer's Appointment:** 2nd August 1997, 4pm with Regina Britt and her apprentices, Cho Chang and Romilda Vane.

I cringed at the names of Healer Britt's apprentices - Cho Chang and Romilda Vane? I retch at the thought of those..._slags_ being anywhere near my Harry. But, I musn't begrudge Healer Britt. She is doing everything she can to ensure my beloved will be fit to marry and father children.

Still, I couldn't help but bemoan this turn of events to Hermione.

"Cho Chang, are you serious? She pined after Diggory after he died, and subsequently broke Harry heart!" I raged. "And Vane? She tried to give Harry a love potion! She's still in love with Harry. Did you see that interview she gave to that foul Skeeter woman?"

"Yes Ginny, I did," Hermione replied calmly. "But, Cho and Romilda know that Harry's in love with you...at least, I think so."

"I'm going to Floo-call Cho, give her some ground rules while she's working with Harry," I said, determined to keep my love. "She can pass them onto Vane."

"I'll call her now," she said, standing. In a few moments, Hermione called from the kitchen. "Cho's here, Gin."

I wasted no time.

"Chang, listen to me and listen well. Harry and I will be married when he recovers. I'm about to give you some rules while he's under you care," I began. "First, no inapporpriate touching. I will be at every session, and I expect you to keep your touches professional. Second, if Harry awakens, and I'm not in the room, I expect you to call for me immediately. Lastly, and this one's more for Vane, if I even _suspect_ her of trying to give Harry a love potion, I will hex both of you into nothingness. Understand?"

"Y...yes Ginny," Cho stammered. Good, I had her scared.

"Oh, and one more thing, when Harry wakes, I want no talk of Diggory or how sorry you are you broke his heart," I added. "I mean it."

"Yes ma'am," Cho said.

"Now get along, Harry's next appointment is in a few short days, and I expect you to know at least a little about what's happening to him."

**2nd, August 1997**

"Ginny, I want you to start by holding Harry's hands," Healer Britt said. "You'll be the first to know if he responds.

I grabbed his clammy hands as if they were my lifeline and waited for the session to start.

"Harry, I want you to squeeze Ginny's hands," the Healer said. "Or ever move a finger, we want to know that you can hear us."

"His hand moved!" I said shocked. "The left one."

"That's progress," Healer Britt said smiling.

The session continued rather dissappointingly; Harry hadn't responded anymore.

"Let me write up his form, and we'll be going," she said.

I could only nod. When the form was completed, she handed it to me. I immediately began reading it.

_Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

_Psychiatric Evaluation_

_2 August 1997_

_Healer: Regina Britt (accompanied by Apprentice Healers Cho Chang and Romilda Vane)_

**Name:** Harry James Potter

**Date of Birth:** 31 July 1980

**Age:** 18

**Discription:** Medium height, and build, black hair, green eyes, poor eye sight (I have not yet been able to examine his eye sight, however, after talking to his friends and those close to him, they have never seen the patient without his glasses.

**Scars, Marks, Tattoos:** Lightning bolt scar on right side of forehead (Again, it's Harry bloody Potter. We know that he has the lightning bolt scar.)

**Catalyst to Mental Health Deterioration:** Multpile possible catalysts - including the defeat of the Dark Lord, the death of his best mate, the shock of Draco Malfoy defecting to the Light, and much more. Also - the stress of getting courage to propose to Miss Weasley. She says the patient was tense and short with everyone at least two weeks before his mental and physical health deteriorated.

**Possible Healing Approach: **Mr. Potter's case is unique. No one has survive the Killing Curse, yet here lays the one man who's survived it not once, or twice, but thrice. Recommended aggressive mental healing, as well as physical - in the weeks Mr. Potter has been incapasitated, he has lost a significant amount of weight (will talk with caregivers regarding this and magical feeding). Possibe approaches to mental healing include but are not limited to: outside stimulation i.e. talking, music etc, Legilimency (to see exactly what he saw, in his own perspective; to investigate more catalysts and healing approaches), and memory-altering (Miss Hermione Granger, Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley, along with their surviving children are quick to refuse this approach).

**Notes:** See previous form; in addition, future sessions will be held only with one Healer, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, and Mister Malfoy. The patient only needs to know of the Healer and Miss Weasley, to save from undue stress. 

**Healer's Notes / Current Concerns and Hopes for The Patient:** The patient responded on the first go 'round to my voice, moving his left hand as prompted. However, repeated attempts to acheive the same result failed. Vigorous Mental and Physical Healing will resume.

**A Note to Future Healers of This Patient:** Miss Weasley is very headstrong, and it is at her request Apprentice Healers Chang and Vane be removed from this case. It appears that both Apprentices had feelings for the patient at one time; Chang after the death of her long-time boyfriend, Cedric Diggory (who passed at the hands of the Dark Lord after the Triwizard Tournament), and Vane, who, in their fifth year attempted to have the patient ingest a powerful love potion.

**Next Healer's Appointment:** 6 August 1997 with Healer Regina Britt

I walked into Harry's room and lay beside him.

"Please," I begged. "Wake up Harry."


End file.
